Various types of trim components are commonly used in siding construction today. Whether the siding is aluminum, plastic (typically polyvinyl chloride or "vinyl"), plastic coated metal, or steel, trim and accessory components are necessary to install the siding on the building and finish it off. These trim components typically comprise inside corners, outside corners, J-channels, drip caps, starter strips, utility trim, fascia caps, L-channels, sill covers and various other trim molding.
When outside corners are installed, the cap members are first nailed to the building and the siding panels are subsequently installed. Thus, if a cap member is damaged, both surfaces of panels adjacent the corner must be removed and the damaged cap member pried from the structure. Also, when building soffits are covered with siding adjacent a wall which is also being covered, two separate trim components are required, such as a standard J-channel for the soffit panels and a utility trim for the wall panels. Each of these trim components must be cut, positioned and nailed separately to the structure. Further, when the moldings around windows and doors are being covered with siding, the preformed or formed-on-site trim components are commonly nailed to the adjacent wall surface. This method requires that all window and door trim work be completed prior to the start of the wall siding, and also requires the removal of a large portion of the wall siding in order to replace any damaged pieces of trim. The substantial work required in replacing either of the two damaged items mentioned above also means that a normal homeowner would probably not be able to make the repairs, but would have to go to the trouble and expense of hiring an outside contractor.
The present invention overcomes the above-mentioned problems and provides a unique trim component with a variety of uses and advantages. The trim strip has two adjacent channels which are aligned to open substantially perpendicular to each other. A larger J-type channel is provided in the strip to receive the siding panels, and an adjacent smaller C-shaped channel is provided to receive and securely hold an edge of a corner cap, siding panel, window trim component, or the like. The invention allows quick and inexpensive replacement of damaged corner caps and window trim, eliminates the use of multiple trim strips on soffits thus saving considerable time, labor, material and expense, and also provides a unique assembly for outside corners.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, when viewed in connection with the accompanying drawings.